kitsu_iofandomcom-20200216-history
Group Catalogue
This catalogue consists of groups on Kitsu. Kitsu-related Groups Official Groups * Kitsu * Recently Added Kitsu Database Requests (archived) News * Kitsu News Network Community Project * FoxCast (Kitsu Podcast) * HBVN (Turnip's visual novel) * Hummingbird Sings * Hummingbird Visual Novel Fan-Groups * Hummingbird * Hummingbird 2013 Users Club Kitsu Event Groups * Kitsu Theme Month Events Otaku Culture * Anisong ** Anime Openings And Endings ** OP/ED Appreciation Club ** OST Appreciation * Board Games ** Mahjong *** Japanese Mahjong Club ** Go *** 囲碁(IGO) Club * Character Traits ** Personality *** Kuudere **** Kuudere realm *** Tsundere **** Tsundere Appreciation Group *** Yandere **** Yandere Appreciation! **** yandere appreciation club **** Yandere Lovers Association (YLA) **** ♡ Yandere Cafe ♡ ** Type *** Yankee **** The Kitsu Yankee Group * Dubbing ** The Dub Club * Fetish ** Clothes-based *** Maid **** Maid Appreciation *** Miko **** Miko Appreciation Group *** Zettai Ryouiki **** Zettai Ryouiki ** Physical-based *** Black Hair **** Kurokami (2D girls only) *** Blonde Hair **** The Kinpatsu Alliance (2D girls oly) *** Furry / Kemono **** Furry and Kemono Fans *** Glasses / Megane **** Team Megane (Glasses) (2D characters only) *** Green Hair **** We Love Green Hair (2D girls only) *** Kitsunemimi **** Kitsunemimi (2D girls only) *** Legs **** The Leg Lovers' Leagion (NSFW, 2D girls only) *** Midriff Militia **** Midriff Militia (NSFW) *** Nekomimi **** Cat boy Appreciation (2D only) **** Cat Girl Appreciation (2D only) **** Catgirls (Nekomimi) (2D only) *** Pigtail **** Pigtail Appreciation (2D girls only) *** Ponytail **** Ponytail Appreciation Club (2D girls only) *** Small Breasts **** Itty Bitty Titty Committee *** Short Hair **** Short Hair Appreciation (2D girls only) *** Shota **** Shotas *** Stocking and Tights **** TheKneeSockFetishSociety (NSFW, 2D girls only) **** Wholesome Socks/Tights Lovers (NSFW, 2D girls only) *** Twintails **** Twintails *** White Hair **** White Haired Anime Boys * Idol ** Idol Otaku Club (female idol only) * Light Novel / Ranobe ** General *** Light Novels Readers * Manga ** Demographic *** Seinen **** Seinen Manga Club ** General *** Manga Group ** Magazine *** Weekly Shounen Jump **** Weekly Shounen Jump *** Young Jump **** Young Jump Magazine * Moe ** Moe * Seiyuu / Voice Actor ** Seiyuu Fans (seiyuu general) * Tokusatsu ** Hummingbird Tokusatsu Club * Utaite ** Utaite ** Vocaloid and Utaite * Visual Novel ** The Visual Novel Fan Club ** Visual Novel Club ** Visual Novel Fans Japanese Franchise Specific * Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban ** Gyakuten Saiban * ARIA ** Aria Company * Ashita no Joe ** Megalo Box * BanG Dream! ** BanG Dream! Girls' Band Party! * Berserk ** Band of the Hawk * Blazblue ** Blazblue FIghting Game * Bleach ** Bleach™ * Clannad ** Clannad Universe * Dance Dance Revolution ** Dance Dance Revolution * Danganronpa ** Dangan Ronpa 3 (game only) ** Team Danganronpa * Dark Souls ** Darks Souls Group * Darling In The FranXX ** Bitchigo Anonymous Support Group ** DARLING in the FranXX * Dog Days ** Dog Days Fan Club * Dragalia Lost ** Dragalia Lost * Durarara!! ** The Dollars * Eden of The East / Higashi no Eden ** Eden of The East * Eureka Seven ** Eureka Seven * Fairy Tail ** Fairy Tail ** Fairy Tail Guild * Fate series ** Fate/Grand Order (FGO mobage only) * Final Fantasy ** Final Fantasy XIV (FFXIV only) * Fire Emblem ** Fire Emblem Heroes (FEH only) * Gintama ** Gintama Association * Girls und Panzer ** Girls und Panzerbataillon * Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? / GochiUsa ** Rabbit House Café | GochiUsa? * Granblue Fantasy ** Granblue Fantasy * Gundam ** Gundam ** Gundam Plastic Models ** Hummingbird Gundam Club * Haruhi Suzumiya series ** SOS Brigade * Hetalia ** The Hetalia Club * Highschool DxD ** Highschool DxD Group * HUNTERxHUNTER ** Hunter X Hunter Fanclub (dead group) ** The Hunter Association * Hyouka ** Hyouka Appriciation Club * Initial D ** initial D FanClub * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ** D'Arby is such a gaymer (shitpost) ** JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ** JoJo's Bizarre Club ** JoJo Fanclub ** Joseph Joestar Appreciation ** OH MY GOD! (shitposts and memes) ** The same picture of Kakyoin (shitposts and memes) * Kaiji series ** Kaiji Fanclub ざわ・・ざわ・・ * Kantai Collection ** Kancolle fan club ** Kantai Collection * Kizuna Ai ** Kizuna Ai fanclub * K-ON! ** Ho-Kago Tea Time! * Love Live! School Idol Project ** LoveLive! School Idol Festival ** The Nishikino Maki Appreciation Club * Macross ** Macross Fans * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid ** Kanna Fan Club * Moeyo Ken ** The Moeyo Ken Club * Monogatari (series) ** Shinobu Oshino Fanclub * Monster Hunter ** Monster Hunter * My Hero Academia ** Boku no Hero Academia ** bnha girls appreciation * Nekopara ** Nekopara~ * Neon Genesis Evangelion ** Asuka Langley Soryu Fan Club ** Gendo Ikari appreciation group ** Shinji Ikari Defense Squad * Nisekoi ** Team Onodera * Non Non Biyori ** Nyanpasu~! Brotherhood * Persona / Shin Megami Tensei ** Persona Party * Pokémon ** Pokémon Club ** Pokemon ** Pokemon Go * Pop Team Epic ** PopTeamEpic * Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu ** Emilia's Self-Proclaimed Knights ** Rem re-zero * Revolutionary Girl Utena ** CIRCLE OF SAIONJI * Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata (Saekano) ** Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata * Senki Zesshou Symphogear ** Senki Zesshou Symphogear FC * Serial Experiments Lain ** The Wired * Space Brothers / Uchuu Kyoudai ** Uchuu Kyoudai * Splatoon ** Weeabo Inklings * Steins;Gate ** Steins;Gate * Sword Art Online ** SAO Survivors ** Sword Art Online SAO Fanclub * Strike Witches ** 501st Joint Fighter Wing * The iDOLM@STER ** The iDOLM@STERs * The Legend of Zelda ** The Legend of Zelda ** Zelda: Breath of the Wild Club * To Love-Ru ** To-Love Ru Club * Tokyo Ghoul ** Anteiku Ghoul Café * Tokyo Mew Mew ** Mew Mew Fanclub * Toradora! ** Church of Taiga (Taiga Aisaka only) ** Toradora! ** Toradora! Christmas Club! (basically club for watching the anime every Christmas) * Touhou ** Touhou (東方) * VOCALOID ** Hatsune Miku ** Hatsune Miku Fan Group! ** VOCALOID ** Vocaloid club * Weiss Schwarz ** Weiss Schwarz Survival Club * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. (Oregairu) ** Saika Totsuka protecting group * Yume Miru Kusuri ** Yume Miru Kusuri * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yuri!!! on Ice ** Yurio! Nice (Yuri Plisetsky only) Non-Japanese Franchise Specific Group * Aura Kingdom ** Aura Kingdom Group * Azur Lane ** Azur Lane * Clash Royale ** Clash Royale * Cyberpunk 2077 ** Cyberpunk 2077 * Detroit Become Human ** Detroit Become Human * Doki Doki Literature Club ** Doki Doki Literature Club ** Literature Club * Fallout ** Fallout * Fortnite ** Fortnite * League of Legends ** League of Legends' Group ** LoL Esports * Minecraft ** Minecraft ** The Steins;Craft Server (Minecraft server) * Osu! ** osu!France (French only) ** Osu!Taiko * Overwatch ** Overwatch * Ragnarok ** Ragnarok Player (game only) * Rick and Morty ** Rick and Morty fanclub * RuneScape ** RuneScape * RWBY ** RWBY * Skullgirls ** HB's Skullgirls Group * SpongeBob Squarepants ** Daily SpongeBob Meme™ * Star Wars ** Star Wars * Starbound ** Starbound * Steven Universe ** Steven Universe * Voltron ** Voltron fangroup * Yandere Simulator ** Yandere Simulator Appreciation Group Game/Anime Studio-related Groups * Atlus ** Atlus Fan Club * Key/Visual Arts ** Key Visual Arts * Production I.G. ** Production IG Fanclub * Studio Ghibli ** Studio Ghibli * Type-Moon ** Type-Moon Fanclub * ufotable ** ufotable Otaku Culture-related Event * Asia ** Comic Market: Comiket Update * Australia/New Zealand/Oceania ** SMASH!: SMASH! * North America ** Anime Expo: Anime Expo Persona-based Groups * Akidearest, English anime YouTuber ** Akidearest Fanclub * Anno Hideaki, anime director (Evangelion, Gunbuster, Fushigi no Umi no Nadia) ** Anno Hideaki Sect * Filthy Frank / Joji, entertainer, meme material ** Filthy Frank Fanclub * Inoue Takehiko, mangaka (Vagabond, Slamdunk, Real) ** Takehiko Inoue Sect * Kazuya Nakai, male seiyuu ** Kazuya Nakai Appreciation Club * Leiji Matsumoto, mangaka ** Leijiverse * Mamoru Hosoda, anime director (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo, Wolf Children, Mirai no Mirai) ** Mamoru Hosoda Fan Club * Markiplier, YouTuber ** Markiplier Fan Club * Masaaki Yuasa, anime director (Kaiba, Ping Pong The Animation, The Tatami Galaxy) ** Yuasa fan-club * moeslasher, Kitsu/HB's No.1 elitist ** MOESLASHER OFFICIAL FANCLUB * Nobuyuki Fukumoto, mangaka (Kaiji series) ** The Nobuyuki Fukumoto Fanclub * Naoki Urasawa, seinen mangaka (Monster, YAWARA!, 20th Century Boys) ** Urasawa Naoki Sect * Satoshi Kon, anime director (Perfect Blue, Paprika, Tokyo Godfathers) ** Satoshi Kon Memorial * Shinichiro Watanabe, anime director (Cowboy Bebop, Space Dandy, Samurai Champloo) ** Shinichiro Watanabe * Taiyo Matsumoto, mangaka (Ping Pong, Tekkon Kinkreet) ** Taiyo Matsumoto Fan Group * Taku Iwasaki, Japanese composer and arranger ** Taku Iwasaki Fan Club Musical Interest Music general: * All types of music! Genre-based groups: * Anisong ** Anime Openings And Endings ** OP/ED Appreciation Club ** OST Appreciation * City Pop ** City Pop * Eurobeat ** Eurobeat Addiction Support Group * Hip-Hop ** HipHop Club * Indie ** Indie Music * J-Idol ** Idol Otaku Club (female idol only) * J-Rock ** Visual Kei/JRock * Jazz ** Jazz * K-Pop ** K-Pop * Metal ** Metal/Punk * Punk ** Metal/Punk * Visual Kei ** Visual Kei/JRock Musician-specific groups: * AKB48 ** AKB48/AKB0048 Club * Ling Tosite Sigure ** Ling Tosite Sigure Lovers * MAN WITH A MISSION ** MAN WITH A MISSION Other Specific Interests Animation * Western Animation ** Western Animation Club Art General * Hummingbird Artist Club Automotive * Hummingbird Car Club Cooking * Food Fighters! (Cooking Club) Gender and Sexuality * Animanas (Brazilian only) * LGBT Alliance Food * Instant Noodle * Pizza Lifestyle * Veganism ** Vegan United Politics and Philosophies * Philosophy * Politics and Philosophy Religion, Belief, and Spirituality * Christianity ** Christianity ** Proud Christians Group <3 Technology * GNU/Linux ** Linux Master Race * Programming ** Programming Club Writing * Review ** Hummingbird Reviewer's Club Country / Area * Australia ** Auz/NZ Club * Brazil ** Brazil in Kitsu ** Brazil Otaku * Finland ** Finland Club * France ** osu!France (osu! only) ** Vive la France * Germany ** Anime~Ger ** German Otakus ** Germans * Greece ** greek otakus * Indonesia ** Indonesia * Italia ** Italian Anime Appreciator Team * Latvia ** Latvians * Malaysia ** Malaysian * New Zealand ** Aus/NZ Club * Philippines ** Dito tayo mga pareng pinoy * Poland ** Polish Otaku * Portugal ** Otakus PT ** Portugal * Romania ** Anime România. * Russia ** Russian Hummingbird Community * Spain ** SPAIN ANIME FANS * Sudan ** Sudanese otaku * Sweden ** Swedens anime fan club Non-Kitsu Community Official * Anime Notifier (anime tracking site) * AnimeMusic.me * Lewd (Lewd.sx, general forum, often otaku-culture related) * Shana Project * VR Anime Society Non-official * 4chan's /a/ ** S/a/d Panda * 9gag ** Anime & Manga [9GAG] ** Anime & Manga 9GAG / NSFW Unleased * AnimeTwist ** AnimeTwist * Crunchyroll ** Crunchyroll (only for posting guest pass) * DeviantArt ** DeviantArt Group * Funimation ** Funimation * KissAnime ** KissAnime Users * MasterAni ** masterani - Anime Streams ** MasterAni Masterrace * MyAnimeList ** MAL ** MAL Club * Player.me ** Player.me * ResetEra ** ResetEra * Rooster Teeth ** Rooster Teeth Community * Tumblr ** From Tumblr?